Thoughtless
by Tikibeans
Summary: Ryou songfic!Abuse, stuff like that. Done to 'Thoughtless' by KoRn. By Orion AND stardust. Orion fetched the lyrics and Stardust put the story in. ;)


This is a Ryou-getting-the-shit-beaten-outta-him-by-Bakura songfic. The song is Thoughtless by KoRn, which RAAAAAWKS!!*does the hand thing, ya know where the pinky and pointer go up? yeah.*  
  
Wuh-arnings:Abuse, yes. *check* Fluff?GOD no.*'x'* Suicide thoughts?Eh, maybe. *blank* Vanillia coke?!HOT DAMN!*checkcheckcheckcheck*!!!!  
~~~*~~~  
'Going through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down'  
  
Ryou Bakura is walking home from school, dreading the moment when he'll walk throught the door.  
  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground  
  
His yami, Bakura, was always picking on him...And Ryou was thinking of putting an end to it as he crossed the bridge.  
  
Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
  
He looked down at the water below him, and thought of his friends. No, he couldn't jump.   
  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
  
When he walked through the door, the expected slap hit him in the face. He fell to the ground, dropped his school things, and waited to be knocked into nothingness.  
  
I want you crying when you're dirty in the front of me   
All of my hate cannot be found  
  
He gritt his teeth in fear, pain, and anger, as Bakura kicked him repeatedly, yelling insults.  
  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
  
Ryou looked up at Bakura, and there was a silent moment. Bakura scowled and left, but Ryou knew he wasn't done. Bakura was looking through the closet.  
  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming  
  
Ryou would have taken this opportunity to run out of the house and away from his insane other half, but he decided against it.  
  
Come and fill the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
  
Bakura smiled evilly, and lifted a conveinently(sp?) found baseball bat.(A/N:Funfun.)  
  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger  
  
Ryou yelped when he felt the bat hit him in the side, and whimpered when Bakura started to rip his clothes off.  
  
"You're mine, bitch."  
  
Ryou could only stammer for Bakura to stop, but the other tore off his own clothes, and went for it.(Orion:Went for it? Geez.)  
  
And you're down, down, down  
  
Ryou cried helplessly as he was raped by his yami.  
  
Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
  
The next day, he got many questions--Even tuants--about the way he limped through the school....  
  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
  
Yugi watched as Ryou got up after the bell signaled the end of the school day. Something was wrong about the way he just ignored the usuall bullies...He had an angry look to his features.  
  
I want you crying when you're dirty in the front of me  
All of my hate cannot be found  
  
When Ryou all but dragged himself through the front door, he didn't hear anything by the means of his other.  
  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
  
He gritt his teeth and muttered curse words, just thinking about Bakura.  
  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming  
  
He imagined him on the ground, bleeding, screaming. In Ryou's shoes.  
  
All my friends are gone, they died (gonna take you down)  
They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down)  
  
He twitched when the front door slammed shut, and heard his name being called in an angry tone.  
  
Never gunna forget   
Never forget  
  
He would never forget the way Bakura always welcomed him home with a slap to the face, and a kick in the gut.  
  
I can't get no where,  
I never forget   
  
He turned around slowly, and saw Bakura stomping twards him, the ever-faithful baseball bat in hand.  
  
Never forget  
I can't getttt...   
  
Bakura swung at his light, and was suprised....  
  
Gonna take you down  
  
When Ryou stopped the assult by catching the bat in his hand, twisting it so the Bakura was forced to let go, and glared at Bakura.  
  
All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
  
He brabbed Bakura's shirtfront, holding the bat overhead, ready to swing. "I'm not taking your shit anymore." he said.  
  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
  
He threw Bakura down, and felt bittersweet victory at the sight of his yami giving him that curious look, wondering what had gotten into Ryou.  
  
I will see you screaming  
All of my hate cannot be found  
  
Ryou kicked at Bakura, and the latter flinched and got out of the way.  
  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
  
"I *WILL* not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming, asshole." he muttered.(A/N:Kinda wanted to overlap the story and song.)  
  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming  
  
Ryou tossed the baseball bat at Bakura, who cuaght it. Ryou walked triumphantly out of the room.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Stardust:Love that song.  
  
Orion:me too. Wanna see them in concert.  
  
867-5309:Yeah. That was pretty good, Star-chan.  
  
Stardust:Sank yu!  
  
867-5309:^-^ you are welcome.  
  
Stardust:Hey people!Tell me if you want an actual story based on this songfic. I was thinking about doing it, but I want to ask you about it first.  
  
~*~Tikibeans~*~ 


End file.
